John Fingernails
John Fingernails, also known as John, is a green dog toon that works in the Toon Force. The only thing different about this green dog that differs from other toons is John not an actually toon. In fact, he uses shapeshifting to hide his true identity. Which is infact why he has a code name of "John" rather than his real we so far the creator has give'' "He____". While many ponder what can be John real name that start with ''"He", it is no doubt John wishes to keep it a secret. He works in the Toon Force which help ensure his identity is secure. He does detective cases and stimulate solutions plans to rid the problem a client requests. His current assigntment is to investigate the infestation going in Toontown, Toon National and find a way to cure it. As John enter Toontown, he soons discovers that the infestation is more than just a problem, it's a disaster plague that will unleash into the Tooniverse if left unchecked. Early Life Although the whereabout of where John was actually born, we know he was born outside the Toon World dimension somewhere in the Tooniverse. John was born on December 31st, 1900 in the time of a lunar eclipse. Since John was some type of elemental toon, he trained hard to perfect his powers. His brother "Alphinore" was his right hand guide until Alphinore left the family to follow his own goals. This, in turn, is not mentioned in the series but in a backstory that John world plunge into chaos and dismay. His family fled but sprouted to different dimensions of the Tooniverse. John willingly went to the Toon Earth, where he began a new life. Entering Toon Earth wasn't easy as his true self was feared among toons because of a dark past. Someone from the Toon Force agent helped John in changing his name and giving him a new identity to live amongsts the toons. John was given an invisible collar when activated would turn red and sedate his true form. Life of John Fingernails John lives in Toonic City, Toon National. It is the largest city in Toon National with a population of over 45,000,000 inhabitants. This sprawling city is the home of Toon Force HQ where John works as an agent in section 005 with his lead boss as Bingo. Furthermore, John has proved himself to be trusted despite being a phantom as he solved numerous cases and crimes in the Toon World. John had also done a case in Toontown before going there yet again when he was assigned to deal with the cogs, making him wish he will never do another case in Toontown ever again. As of now, previous cases that John dealt with are unknown as the creator did not want to disclose any information on them. 'The Case of Toontown with Cogs' Bingo ordered by force that John goes to Toontown again. Literally, locking him outside his own office to do so. With that John hops on a shuttle bus to Toontown. In driving, John encounter a mystery figure outside the window. In episode 8 "Oldman's Equal", this was revealed that the CogFather was making his move but didn't do the deeds. John arrives in Mickey Mouse Park. Where he is sent there to train for a while on how to use gags. It was a trial and error sport but John was convinced to stay in Toontown. As the case goes on, John meets his companion Dee Dee Lipoon who may be John closes friend. Things drastically change as Cogs make there bold move to takeover the toon territories and alter it by using dark magic. This entails of the cogs actions makes John more aggressive and more desperate to end the problem before it get's worse. 'John Magic Powers' While for now he keeps them concealed, it doesn't mean in a rage moment John won't unleash it. As said before, John was born somewhere in the tooniverse where his home planet dimension literally was obliterated. The creator won't give much backstory of that; however, as the series progresses the dangers of what happened in John's world may happen to Toontown. The only clue of John power is that he can shapeshift as he has disguised himself as a green lime dog. You will see when John power starts to surface, his fur turns black and his eyes red. There was speculations that this is probably John's evil side! While that is now not confirmed as of yet, it is a mystery many hope will be resolved. 'Teaming with Elementals' In episode 8, "Oldman's Equal" when Lil. Oldman was hopelessly attacked by an formidable foe, Oldman urge John to join forces with Smirky to have better odds of defending themselves. Oldman saw the power of the Cogs from the head honcho of them all "The CogFather". John was hesistant at first as it is not in his nature to really team up with toons not his style. In the end, they see to gotten along. It is that time now to put hatred beside and focus on the trouble task ahead. Who knows as the series progress will they become BFFs. 'Glimpse to John Past' In Epissode 13 Rise and Fall, we get a scene where John is mourning the lost of his brother. Doing so triggers a flashblack when they were having a discussion. Alphinore was cheering up John that he doesn't have to worry about the mask. He will mature in due time. As the scene continues, Alphinores speaks of how they will one day become the heros of the Tooniverse. John denies this, but Alphinore said to when they move to the next dimension it will happen. This is a ringer to John as Alphinore is now know as a hero for act in the invasion. Personality John is a mystery character as he doesn't reveal much of himself a lot. There are many things we don't about him. We can safely say John is compassionate. mildly aggressive and very defensive. Likes and Dislikes? John mostly likes anybody who has a kind heart as he can sense it. He also likes sound gags with his favorite being Fog Horn. There are more but can't be revealed at this time due to major spoilers. His dislikes? Well besides the Cogs, John mostly hates anyone who projects negative energy. That can go beyond the world of cogs and into the realm of toons as dark energy starts to engulf the Toon National world.. Battle Style Johns is a trapless toon so there won't be traps summon by John. John does have a favorite gag track and as of now the creator has given 1 out of the few which is Sound. You would see John use more sound in situations and as planned for Season 2, will be the first gag track he maxes. John may not use Toon-up a lot, he does care for toons in battles and will try to keep them out of harms way. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Defender of the Town Category:Toon Force Agent Category:Toon Characters